Always on my mind
by heyarnoldchic
Summary: A really sad song fict about Arnold and Helga.  PLEASE READ


" DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD"

"Always on my mind"

Arnold was sitting down on the concrete stoop of the boarding house, the rain was falling hard, and his hair was falling down over his face. He was sniffing and his face was all wet, but not from the rain, no, Arnold's face was wet with tears, he was crying like a baby when he was 17 years old.

"_Maybe I didn't treat you, quite was I should have."_

About an hour before his ex-girlfriend Helga Pataki, had caught him kissing her arch enemy Lila Sawyer after his football game, Arnold had scored the winning touchdown of the championship, and as Helga was going down the steps to congratulate him, she saw Lila jumping up and kissing Arnold straight on the mouth, and to tell you the truth Arnold wasn't fighting back either.

"_Maybe I didn't love you, quite as often as I could have"_

When Helga saw this, you could say her heart broke right at the sight of it. After the kiss ended Lila and Arnold couldn't stop smiling at each other, Arnold looked up and saw Helga staring up at him, the rain had made her hair go down and her bangs her right over her crystal blue eyes, tear by tear falling from them. Arnold looked at her wishing he could take back what he just done.

"_Little things I should have said and done, I just never took the time" _

Helga ran away from the bleachers not looking back, Arnold was calling back for her, but she never came back. The only thing her heard of Helga was "I HATE YOU, WE'RE OVER, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN… EVER!" Lila looked at Arnold with a sly smile, walking up next to Arnold, she whispered in his ear, "Sorry it didn't work out with you and Helga, but you know I'm still here" he looked at her, shot her a glare and started running towards Helga, with tears in his eyes.

"_But you were always on my mind, you were always on my mind." _

Arnold started remembering what Helga had said to the past couple of weeks. About how she would like it if he would pay a little more attention to her, or call her more, or how that they should spend more time together like they used to, all he said was "Yeah sure we'll do it tomorrow"

"_Maybe I didn't hold you, all those lonely, lonely nights"_

Or how she said she wished, he would talk about how he felt, or tried to talk about how their day was on their dates. And when one day Arnold, Gerald, and the rest of the guys were playing baseball like the old times, and Helga wanted to play, and all Arnold said was "Why don't you hang out with Phoebe, we're talking about boy stuff, you probably forgot how to play anyway", and he remembered how sad she looked.

"_And I guess I never told you, I'm so happy that you're mind"_

Arnold remembered when she was telling him that Lila was trying to split them up. How she always twister her hair when she was talking to him, and always waved to him at football practice, and every time Helga wanted to go to the park, talk, just being around him was all she needed, Arnold's only response "Sorry Helga, Lila said that she wanted to go to movies or help her with her homework.

"_If I made you feel second best, girl I'm sorry I was blind"_

But what made Arnold feel bad the most, the reason there were tears running down his face was what happened when Helga was running away from the football field, she was running in the street, her face in her hands wasn't watching where she was going, and with one hit she was on the ground. The car knocked her on the ground she was bleeding. The women in the car gasped and ran to her calling an ambulance. Arnold, who was watching the whole thing ran straight to the hospital, without stopping. When he finally got there a nurse was sitting at her desk reading a magazine. He was breathing hard all he forced out was. "He.. Helga… Pat…Pataki" he forced out. The nurse pointed to the room down the hall. Arnold ran to the room.

"_You were always on my mind, you were always on my mind" _

When he got in their he saw, Big Bob, Helga's mom Miriam, her big sister Olga, and Phoebe. Olga was crying on Olga's hospital bed, and Phoebe was holding Helga's hand sobbing whispering "why her, why her, why her". Bob took one look at Arnold and said "GET OUT". Arnold ran out of the emergency room, Bob had acted as if he had been the one responsible for this whole mess. Arnold couldn't stop thinking how she looked so pale with a giant scare across her forehead. Arnold had to face facts Helga was dead.

"_Tell me, tell my that you're sweet love hasn't died. Give me, give me one more chance to keep you satisfied. Satisfied. _

Arnold ran straight home, and burst into tears he didn't have the strength to go into the house, so he just stood on his stoop and cried. Suddenly he saw blue shoes. Arnold looked up and saw Phoebe looking down at him. Phoebe didn't smile, she just held out Helga's gold locket, she said in a dull plain voice. "She wanted you to have this" Arnold looked at her trying to force a smile

"Thanks Ph"

"Don't thank me you bastard!"

"Phoebe I-"

"If it wasn't for you she would still be here"

" I know Ph-"

"And she tried to tell you about Lila. Do you know how many times she came too my house crying saying that you were with Lila, and if she could stay the night"

"Phoebe I-"

"Don't talk to me, her funerals on Sunday, you're not invited" and with that she walked away.

**-Sunday-**

After everyone had left, Arnold went over to Helga's grave and left a little note that said-

"_Little things I should have said and done, I just never took the time, but you were always on my mind you were always on my mind, you were always on my mind" _

The next day written on the back of the note was.

_You're still on my mind_

The End.

**Sorry guys, I was in a really dark place when I wrote this I hopped you liked it though. **


End file.
